I Never Had A Choice
by MarieAima
Summary: Right after 3x20. Stefan takes Elena home.


It's been months since she hasn't been in his arms, hasn't inhaled his scent, hasn't been so close to him physically _and emotionally_. She couldn't let go, never wanted to, not just yet at least, she needed him, more than anything in that moment, she needed him to be here for her in the way he was before.

"Would you take me home?" her voice was muffled against his shoulder and he couldn't see her eyes but could tell by the sound of her voice and the rhythm of her heart that she couldn't go by herself, won't be able to keep it together.

"Of course." He lifted her head for her to look in his eyes, for her to know that he was here again, that he would do _anything_ she needed him to do. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Nothing had felt so right in a long time.

As they reached her home, she stood in the porch, eyes on the door and heart racing, just thinking about the fact that _this_ wasn't her family's home anymore. Stefan sensed her hand held his tighter.

"It's ok, 'Lena, I'll stay with you. I'm not gonna leave you alone." She smiled as she noticed how much he knew her, how he hasn't forgot it all.

They reached her bedroom and Stefan kind of stood at the doorway, not sure he was really, totally allowed in there anymore. He hasn't been here in months. But as he saw her struggling with her dress, having trouble taking it off, he reached for her and helped her. His fingers lingered against the skin at her back and it drove chills all along her spine. He hasn't touched her since what seemed forever and she _almost_ forgot what it felt like.

As she got into a purple tank top and white shorts, he crossed the bathroom, making sure Jeremy was fine and asleep. The young boy was curling into bed with his headphones still in place and carefully Stefan took them off of the younger Gilbert, not noticing the older one eyeing him from the doorway.

She always knew she could count on Stefan for that kind of things, even for taking care of her brother. She smiled as she realized things seemed so much like before, heading to bed with him, doing the exact same things they did before.

When he got back into her bedroom, she was already under the covers, hair falling around her face and she looked at him, saying nothing but pleading with her eyes he joined her. She almost felt guilty as she remembered how she practically did the same with Damon not a week ago. But it didn't feel the same at all and she realized she didn't need to figure out what she was feeling, she _always_ knew.

He took his stuffs off to stay only in a thin top and boxers and slid in the bed next to her. He reached for her and took her in his arms, holding her the closer he could. She buried her face in his shoulder once again and breathed in his scent, the exact same one that faded away months ago from her sheets, the exact same one she cried over when she hadn't been able to smell it anymore.

"I miss you." The words escaped her lips before she was able to stop them.

"Me too. I miss you too. But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me to stay." She relaxed a little bit at his words and felt suddenly so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"I love you Stefan." She mumbled against his neck and he could fell her breath against his skin and he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"Does it mean you made your choice?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to push her, but needed to know.

"I never had a choice. It was always you. It's _you_. It's _always_ gonna be you." She opened her eyes and looked at him and tears fell on her cheeks. Her smile appeared on her lips and she looked at his, trying to decide her next move. She didn't had to because he was faster and his lips crashed into hers.

They hadn't kiss in months and he didn't remember it ever felt like this before, _like relief, and hope, and forgiveness, and love, and always. _

**A/N: it's the first time in a while that I post and my first time for a Stelena fic. English isn't my maternal language, please tell me if there is any grammar or vocabulary faults, I'll try to correct them. **

**Don't forget to review. If you like it, I can write others chapter. Mary.**


End file.
